The Shadow
by Mili Riddle
Summary: No todos los criminales carecen de honor. #UniversoAlterno


**Este escrito era para Bad Boys**  
** 'Actividades y Concursos' iniciado por Insane en Fanficslandia que lamentablemente se canceló.**  
** Me había tocado - Shikamaru, Falsificación.**

* * *

**The Shadow **

Según un fragmento de un Ensayo sobre falsificación en general dice:

"El delito de falsificación de documentos es uno de los que con más frecuencia se cometen en nuestra sociedad, utilizándose en la mayoría de los casos el documento como instrumento para ejecutar o encubrir otros delitos. Algunos autores manifiestan que el falsificador nunca quiere falsificar un documento como hecho aislado, sino que acude a ello como una forma de conseguir de manera más segura y rápida sus objetivos."

Más supongo, que un falsificador no siempre carece de honor. Al menos, The Shadow lo posee...

La mueca que apareció en su rostro difícilmente podía ser tomada como una sonrisa, pero demostraba lo satisfecho que realmente estaba. La paga había sido buena, el tiempo había estado de su lado y bueno, aún seguía libre lo que era algo que no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto. Pues no era como si la ley en Konoha hubiera sido eficiente alguna vez.

Tiró el sobre con el dinero en el asiento de su auto y se subió al mismo, no sin antes colocarse primero un par de anteojos de sol negros para cubrir su mirada ónix de los dañinos rayos del sol. No había prisa, jamás la tenía. Aquellos quienes lo conocían lo tomaban por un perezoso sin vida. Más estaba seguro que los únicos problemáticos y flojos eran ellos. Al menos, pensó con cierta ironía mientras encendía el radio de su auto, él tenía un pasatiempo.

«-...esta mañana las alarmas del Museo de las Artes de Konoha sonaron cuando un experto notó que una de las pinturas más emblemáticas de la historia, no se trataba de la original. El presidente del Museo se contactó inmediatamente con las autoridades, en la que la detective No Sabaku, fue convocada para este caso nuevamente.

-Tú lo has dicho Matsuri, Temari No Sabaku es la detective encargada de este nuevo delito. Y esto es lo que nos decía.

-El Museo es un blanco perfecto para los coleccionistas ilegales. El arte que protegen son hitos históricos y es el único que alberga al menos, más del cincuenta por ciento de los tesoros Nacionales en perfecto estado de gran valor.

\- ¿Esto nuevamente es obra de The Shadow?

-No queremos precipitarnos a creer algo sin antes hacer una investigación previa.»

-Oh vamos, Temari -murmuró él tamborileando sus dedos en el volante -, tú sabes que sí. Ambos lo sabemos. -Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Las voces de la radio de repente sólo se convirtieron en un par de murmullos inentendibles.

Se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Recibía muchos como esos a diario, pero algo lo intrigó; lo había encontrado muy diferente entre los anteriores y este. Y tenía muy buenas razones para creer que así era. Antes de volver su mirada hacia la carretera se fijó una vez más en el mensaje. Tal vez, sólo era producto de su imaginación pero una voz, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, le estaba avisando sobre un posible peligro.

Condujo por lo menos media hora entre las laberínticas calles de Konoha. Los barrios bajos estaban estratégicamente apartados de la vigilancia policíaca y eso era una gran ventaja para tipos como él. Aparcó frente a una pequeña casa bordó, fuera de lo extravagante, en un barrio poco agraciado. Allí tenía su agujero al que a veces llamaba hogar desde que era un mocoso de ocho años y nada había cambiado desde entonces.

Se encaminó a la puerta a pasos lentos, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol de las cinco de la tarde aún estaba en su mayor esplendor y el silencio de las calles le resultaba un tanto acogedor. El barrio era sumamente tranquilo a pesar de ser catalogado como el más peligroso de la región. Allí nadie se metía con nadie si no querían que las consecuencias fuesen aún más graves de lo que ya eran.

Es por eso que al colocar la llave en la puerta, se dio cuenta que la misma estaba entreabierta de una forma inusual y no precisamente empleado por un saqueador. Nadie la había forzado y no existían huellas a su alrededor que le indicaran que había sido desvalijado. Se planteó entre largarse o tomar el bate de madera cerca del perchero, pero para eso último era necesario ingresar. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, Chouji no siempre había sido cuidadoso. Sin embargo, todo distaba estar lejos de lo normal.

Lo presentía.

Con la cautela de cualquier ladrón experimentado, decidió entrar y tomar el maldito bate. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí lo más suave posible y siguió el largo tramo del pasillo hasta la pequeña sala de estar. Lo último que necesitaba ese día era encontrarse sin sus cosas. El sitio estaba bajo la más espesa penumbra. Había dejado las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas desde el tablero principal. Estaba en esos momentos caminando por el más puro instinto y fue eso, quizá lo que le permitió percibir el aroma a tabaco barato desde alguna parte. No hacía más de tres meses que había dejado de fumar, sin embargo era suficiente para encontrarlo repugnante.

Definitivamente, Chouji no estaba allí.

-Señor Nara, me preguntaba en qué momento llegaría. -El brillo del sol apenas se filtraba por las pesadas cortinas azules. No eran más que simples hilillos dorados posados en el níveo rostro del supuesto usurpador. -He escuchado buenas referencias sobre usted.

-La respuesta es no. -Soltó entre dientes.

-Él mencionó que diría eso. -Shikamaru apretó el bate con su mano derecha empleando una fuerza descomunal. -Claro que... Yo también tengo mis trucos. -El hombre le lanzó algo que tomó con destreza en el aire a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía. -No sufrió, creo... -Su cinismo fue perturbador pero no tanto como el dedo pulgar de Chouji en aquel pequeño tubo de cristal.

-Maldito desgraciado.

-He escuchado cosas peores, así que deberá ser más creativo. -Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo de su boca acompañada de una risa que rozaba lo peligroso. - ¿No va a preguntarme qué necesito?

-Púdrase.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo ¿eh? -La lámpara junto al único sillón de la sala se encendió para dejar finalmente a la vista, el duro rostro de Madara Uchiha. Llevaba encima uno de sus habituales trajes negros de manera impecable y esa actitud sobradora que tanto odiaba. -Verás, muchacho no quiero que malinterpretes mis acciones. Chouji es buen tipo y sé que tú también lo eres. Pero nadie es mejor que yo; lamentablemente el talento que tienes mis hombres de confianza no lo poseen y eso me ha llevado a «esto». Odio la violencia, me considero alguien que defiende la vida. -Éste se reincorporó y dejó caer el cigarro al suelo para luego aplastarlo con su zapato pulcramente lustrado. -Así que no lo hagas más difícil.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él. Supo inmediatamente que no podría negarse y mucho menos escapar de las sucias garras del Uchiha. Posiblemente su casa estaría rodeada de sus hombres y las posibilidades de salir vivo eran prácticamente nulas. Que la luz se hubiera encendido de la nada era la prueba certera de ello. No estaban solos.

El día de «buena racha» había acabado para él.

Se lo llevaron de Konoha, lo supo en cuánto lo sacaron del maletero de la limusina del Uchiha. Había fijado sus ojos negros en el cielo oscurecido pintado recientemente con el manto de estrellas. Las mismas que le indicaron lo lejos que realmente estaba de casa. Lo arrastraron hacia un galpón abandonado y lo tiraron como una bolsa de mierda al suelo. Tenía un par de golpes encima dado a su vano intento de defenderse de los tipos corpulentos de Madara antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Dejó escapar un quejido mientras intentaba reincorporarse, no creía que fuese grave pero dolía más de lo normal. No recordaba su última pelea, su profesión no siempre demandaba estar entre los puños y si así era, Chouji se encargaba de eso. Cuando se sintió, por decirlo de alguna manera, tranquilo agudizó su oído y fue consciente del par de lloriqueos y susurros de asombro no muy lejos de él. Las sombras, que en un principio las notó difusas, comenzaron a tomar forma. Y pronto supo que las siluetas pertenecían a seis mujeres.

\- ¿Hola? -Ninguna contestó. Intentó colocarse de pie pero no logró siquiera levantarse un centímetro del suelo. -Maldita sea.

-No, no te levantes. -Abrió los ojos que había cerrado al sentir la esa infernal puntada en su costado. Una peli rosa se había acercado a él con cautela, con la escasa luz que había allí pudo notar sus ojos verde jade y su aspecto desaliñado. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez incluso un par de días. -Soy doctora...

-No te acerques, Sakura. Seguramente es uno de ellos. -Ésta se giró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

-Hice un juramento, Ino y no lo voy a quebrantar. -La susodicha chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. Sakura, al menos a ese nombre había respondido, se concentró finalmente en él. Sintió sus frías manos bajo su camisa y reprimió una maldición cuando tocó exactamente el lugar afectado. -Dos costillas rotas, tienes suerte de estar vivo. Ninguna tocó tus pulmones. -Se alejó lo suficiente para grabarse su rostro para luego preguntar lo que todas querían saber. - ¿Quién eres?

-No alguien decente, Sakura eso te lo aseguro. -Ella no se inmutó, tampoco había usado un tono específico para espantarla. Ambos estaban igual de jodidos.

La peli rosa vendó su zona con harapos que las demás le facilitaron y estuvo en un rincón al menos un par de horas, antes de que Madara llegara personalmente a buscarlo junto con los idiotas que lo dejaron en ese estado deplorable. Lo condujeron a un cuarto en el que ya estaban sus cosas sobre un escritorio de metal oxidado.

-Tienes lo necesario así que no permitiréque hayan excusas al respecto. -El Uchiha rodeó el sitio como un animal salvaje y se colocó detrás de la silla. Pudo sentir la severidad de su mirada sobre él. -Ven aquí, no tengo todo el tiempo.

Sus hombres lo empujaron provocando que trastabillara, más logró no caer de bruces al suelo y caminar con la frente en alto al sitio que Madara esperaba que ocupara. Había una pila de carpetas en un costado; seis carpetas marrones. Se sentó en la silla con cansancio, intentando ignorar la presencia oscura del jefe del grupo de criminales más grandes de Konoha.

-Así que la "Trata de personas" es tu nuevo negocio.

-Ten mucho cuidado cómo te diriges hacia mí, chico. La vida de Chouji depende de ti y tu desempeño como falsificador. -Susurró lo último con sarcasmo. -Todos queremos al gordito entero ¿no? Así que no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte o... Perjudicarlo. -Lo escuchó caminar detrás de él hasta que quedó frente a frente desde el otro lado del escritorio. -El trabajo es simple: pasaportes, documentos, actas de nacimiento, etc. No es algo que no sepas hacer. -Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y le sonrió. -Que tenga una buena noche, muchacho.

Shikamaru estudió con cierta acritud lo presentado, sabía que hacer tiempo era estúpido. No era una tarea difícil para él y sin embargo, no había avanzado nada. La noche se le estaba acabando, así lo sentía mientras sus ojos estaban a veces sobre el reloj en la pared vieja del cuarto. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata... Los nombres seguían y el pesar acrecentaba. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía esa repentina sensación de empatía por ellas. Él era uno como ellos, la rubia lo había dicho.

Sólo haz tu trabajo y serás libre, idiota.

-Que problemático. -Masculló por lo bajo.

Limitado y bajo presión terminó lo pactado: identidades falsas por la vida de Chouji. Madara observó todo con un gestocomplacido y les hizo un gesto a sus "amiguitos" para que lo soltaran. No vio a las muchachas al salir y de alguna manera no se sintió cómodo con la idea. Pero todo, momentáneamente, se disipó al ver a Chouji apenas de pie junto al auto de ese par de estúpidos.

-El señor Madara nos pidió que les agradeciéramos en su honor. Supongo que ya deben saber lo que les sucederá si algo sale de aquí.

-De nada -murmuró Shikamaru -, imbéciles. -Añadió dándoles la espalda pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos volviesen a darle una paliza.

Los dejaron nuevamente en su casa como un par de fideos remojados, flácidos y sin fuerzas en el suelo del pasillo asqueroso. Chouji miraba su inexistente dedo envuelto sin cuidado con vendas ensangrentadas. No estaban seguros si eran unos malditos suertudos o dos idiotas condenados de por vida a estar a disposición de un asqueroso mafioso como Madara Uchiha.

-No hagas una estupidez, por favor. -La voz de su socio era prácticamente inaudible pero la había escuchado con claridad mientras intentaba colocarse de pie.

-No sé de qué hablas, viejo.

Dos días después...

«-Nuestras fuentes más confiables nos acercaron hoy temprano este titular que ha conmovido a Konoha por completo. Las mujeres que desaparecieron hace tres semanas aparecieron gracias a un llamado anónimo al escritorio del Departamento de Investigación de la ciudad. La detective a cargo, además recibió un paquete con la suficiente información para encerrar a Madara Uchiha de por vida.

-Es sin duda la mejor noticia que hemos tenido hasta entonces. Pero en otros titulares, The Shadow ha atacado de nuevo y esta vez ha sido al Instituto de Artes del País de las Olas.»

-Bueno, no siempre puedo dejar mi hobby favorito de lado ¿no crees? -Temari sonrió antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida. -Y soy encantador.

-Eres un idiota, un criminal talentoso, al parecer un héroe y también un flojo ¿pero encantador? Lo dudo. -Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se colocó sus gafas favoritas.

-Problemática controladora. -Susurró antes de darle arranque al motor de su auto y salir de la estación de servicio a gran velocidad.


End file.
